Sandbox/Xyon/I
Idea for the Mikaeans. Architecture *Black the primary color for buildings, warships, clothing, and equipment. Gold used for the trimming, and silver as the main inlay color. Bluish-white lights used for lighting sources and on computers and devices, as well as the engine exhausts for vessels. *Architecture of buildings streamlined and ascetic on the outside and largely on the inside, with highly ornate engraving within buildings and structures. The same black-gold-silver for main-trim-inlay setup to be maintained. Highly geometric patterns for designs as well as minimalistic inspirations. *Building interiors either bright or dimly-lit, along with lots of plants and foilage for comfort. Same is true of voidships which bare the same features as building interiors. Floors are generally black, as well as the lower half of walls, with pillars being gold or black with gold trims, and the upper half of walls being either silver or white in color, and slightly deeper into the sides creating ledges wear lights and plants can be placed. *Rooms are designed explicitly for communal needs, with bedding designed for providing sleeping quarters for multiple individuals rather than just one or two. The only exception to these rules are those of high-ranking officials, such as politicians, officers, and priests. *Mikaean cities are massive constructs, usually built around an arcology which serves as the central nexus for the entire city. Cities are built into the ground, with massive underground sections which house just as many, if not more people within its confines. Clothing *Clothing for Mikaeans to be form-fitting, high-tech cyberpunk and grunge designs. Same minimalistic approach taken with clothing. Material for the clothing always artificial, with vague hexagonal patterns within the clothing fabric. Fabric itself to range from leather, wool, cotton, and furs. Military and business-themed clothing for men and punkish/gothic as well as business-themed clothing for women. *Female Mikaeans obsessed with extremely form-fitting (can see everything) bodysuits, best known as skinsuits; spats, bras, and stockings, made from a synthetic fibre created by the Mikaeans to be durable, breathable, and easy to manufacture wherever they reside. Largely unpopular with male Mikaeans, who are expected to cover up out of modesty (taboo against the producers of new life wearing tight and revealing clothing). Good example of female bodysuits being Esther's own outfit (camel-toe always visible). *Lack of modesty within Mikaean species means that highly-provocative clothing is both commonplace and socially-accepted by the Mikaeans. Fishnet shirts, microskirts, and nipple-tape/pasties commonplace in female fashion. Micro-bikinis and leotards are worn as everyday garb. Upskirts are frequent and flaunted, while undergarments are generally eschewed by females wearing bodysuits. Men generally cover up as expected of them, and face a clothing system akin to that of the Victorian era (were clothing standards for a "fairer gender" were observed). *Military uniforms are the same for the army and the navy. Male officers wear uniforms which cover up most of their body and figure, while female officers were uniforms which are high-cut leotards with extended sleeves, and skinsuit leggings which accentuate the bottom and thighs. The rear-end of the leotard generally varies in design, with one variant covering most of the bottom, while the other reveals as much as possible. The latter is more popular with the army and the former with the navy. *Business suits are largely inspired by those of humanity. Men wear futuristic versions of those worn by human males, with the vest being a mandatory requirement for almost all standard suits. Female Mikaeans wear business suits which are similar to those of their male counterparts, but with high-cut leotards as the base, tights being a requirement, and calf-high boot-heels. Stylized versions of the garter belt and garter straps incorporated into the female suit design. Furthermore, undercut vest and jacket design to expose the breast of the female also included in many designs. Social norms and etiquette *Female Mikaeans do not sit with legs closed, and generally keep them spread at all times. When crouching, females do so with their legs spread apart from one another. They are often fully aware of their actions, and consider it respective when people stare. Crossing legs is still common to a certian degree with women. *The Mikaeans see nothing wrong with their bodies, and celebrate their physical forms. It is considered highly disrespectful to look away from a Mikaean who may either be nude, partial covered, or wear highly provocative clothing, as they regard such behavior as if there were something wrong with their bodies or their attractiveness, and consider it a slight against them. Staring at or touching one's privates or breasts is considered a welcomed complement and a sign of affection and respect. *It is considered disrespectful for a woman to enter a room before a man does, as well as not deferring to the needs of the man before the woman. The fact that men alone are solely responsible for producing offspring, and are biologically incredibly few in number to control the population, means that the Mikaeans have a biological imperative in protecting and catering to the needs of its males. *Female Mikaeans wear provocative clothing to attrach attention to themselves as well as flaunt their looks to other Mikaeans, and in particular to any males in the area. Being the most sexually active of the two genders, females expect others to look at them and attempt to fondle them as a result. Not deferring to their attempts to be groped or ogled are considered insulting, and typically end in a brawl. *Mood swings are considered both normal and acceptable by the Mikaeans, and anti-social behavior generally ignored by the public at large. Mikaeans do not cry, but express grief or sadness through anger, *Mikaeans typically sleep in close quarters to one another, and high physical intimacy is expected to be received and reciprocated by the Mikaeans. Placing one's leg over the other person or sleeping on top of or heavy sexual cuddling and caressing is the norm and accepted and expected, especially within families and close relationships such as friends and roommates. *Privacy is generally disregarded by Mikaeans. Sexual activity in public as well as in close proximity to other people are often ignored or accepted by the Mikaeans. Things such as public masturbation, intercourse, nudity, and foreplay are fully accepted by the Mikaeans. *All men have facial hair of some type, with the beard or the moustache found on each and every adult Mikaean regardless of social standing. Facial hair is deemed a quality of manhood, and the lack of facial hair is considered effeminate by the rest of the species. *Women are expected to have pubic hair as a sign fo womanhood, and are also expected to keep it trimmed and maintained as with their male counterparts. *The Mikaeans frequently apologize for percieved slights against others even if they have done no wrong. Such actions are deemed normal and respectful by the Mikaeans. *Swearing in the name of one's father is deemed a highly serious pledge not taken lightly, and to not come though with one's promise in the name of their father is regarded as unconscionable. *Making an insult or lewd comment about a Mikaean's father is considered a horrendous act, and not tolerated by any Mikaeans. Such behavior generally results in a brawl over the insult, and typically involves many Mikaeans, especially those from the same house, but not the same family, of the offended party. The utmost respect is given to fathers at all times, and such etiquette is required of any respectable Mikaean. *The activities of most Mikaean men are regulated and watched by their female counterparts, who seek to prevent harm from coming to them. Dangerous sports and activities are prohibited to males to prevent them from injuring themselves and possibly destroying their ability to reproduce. All wealthy and high-ranking male Mikaeans are given mandatory security details, while lower-ranking and generally poor males are required by law to have a firearm or some weapon in their possession at all times for physical safety concerns. *Because of the stringent safety regulations with regards to their personal health, Mikaean males are the most adventurous members of their society, frequently seeking ways to escape their people for more personal freedoms and risks. Because of their dependence on males, the Mikaean government often hires capture teams to locate and retrieve rogue males from wherever they may be hiding. Customs *All Mikaeans have tattoos known as chenikosa, which come in the form of either arm sleeves, upper torso tattoos, lower body tattoos, or a full bodysuit tattoo. The tattoo itself is elaborate and always done in black ink. The tattoo is done in a patterned design, ranging from flowers and blossoms, stars, geometric, and tribalistic patterns. Each Mikaean gets their own chernikosa upon reaching the age of majority, and after picking the pattern and form they wish to have, recieve their tattoo from either a member of the clergy or a professional tattoo artist sanctioned by the government. *Female Mikaeans all take part in the custom of ukrasheniye, or ritual piercing, which involves a series of elaborate piercings to be placed into their bodies. These can range from nose rings, snake bites, standard earrings, and other body piercings, so long as the piercings are visible. The metal can either be black, silver, or gold, but can have no jewelry. Chains are often hung from the piercings as well, either for personal achivements or group customs. As with the chernikosa, the ukrasheniye was originally formulated by the Mikaeans' creator to set them apart from their human neighbors. The custom is continued both out of tradition and desire to maintain their father's ancient decree. *Many of the traditions of tattooing and piercings also came about as a result of the Mikaeans seeking to tell one another apart given that all Mikaeans look alike. Hair dyes, piercings, and tattoos do not carry the same social stigmas as they do in human society and culture, and are instead all considered appropriate by the Mikaeans. *Greetings between Mikaeans differentiate based on gender, with the pound hug for men and "queen's handshake" or hug between women. Category:Sandbox Category:Copyright Culture *The color black is considered by the Mikaeans to represent purity, as no other color can change its hue unless it is incredibly bright. White represents corruption to the Mikaeans, as it stains their black clothing and buildings, and is easily recognized by viewers with disdain. Gold represents justice and honor, and is used by members of the judiciary as a result. Silver represents loyalty and honesty, and has come to represent the clergy along with the color gold. These four colors are the only ones used by the Mikaeans for everything they build and produce, with lighting only coming in white or bright blue. *All Mikaeans are religious, and have a deep belief in their god. Their religious disposition is psychological, and passed from parent to child. As Mikaeans colonize other locations, the first major buildings they construct for religious services, and often a sign of their successful colonial venture. *The Mikaeans value the individual person in their society, but they place the majority above the minority at all times save when it comes to their fathers. As such, the Mikaeans aren't above using horde tactics during combat, while equipping their soldiers in such a way that the survival of the individual is possible as well. However, the Mikaeans prefer to drown their enemy in heavily-armed and heavily-armored troops, using largely inflexible tactics in which the Mikaeans ground their enemies into submission. The same applies to their views of business and industry. *Xyon is a highly patriarchal society, with men governing almost all majority sectors of society and culture. Given their tiny numbers, the needs of men are catered for first and foremost. However, women in their desire to protect the sole childbearers of their species, domineer their male counterparts in such a way as to negate the control men have over Mikaean society. Control over the movement of men, where they live, and what they can reasonably do, are largely controlled by their female counterparts through the law. *Combined with their tiny numbers and control over reproduction, Mikaean men, in particular fathers, are given great political and societial power to do as they please and govern their families and households as they see fit. As a necessity of their biological, the Mikaean government is structured as a patriarchal federation, with each of the most powerful fathers of the largest and most influential households throughout their species, governing Xyon as a whole. Thus, the leader of Xyon is often either the eldest male direct descendent of Mikael, or the most powerful patriarch in the species. *Mikaeans prefer authoritarian governments over democratic governments, as they view the former as a familial system of governance, while they regard the latter as an archaic method that cannot work. Their view of the latter is based on the belief that by giving everyone a voice, they are water down the authority of the few in power as well as producing unneccessary amounts of infighting. Democracy is therefore deemed to be inherently flawed by the Mikaeans, while authoritarianism is regarded as refined and effective. Category:Sandbox Category:Copyright